metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chozo Ruins (Zebes)
This article is about the sub-area in Metroid: Zero Mission. For other uses, see Chozo Ruins (Disambiguation). The Chozo Ruins is a sub-area located on the surface of Zebes, overlapping the adjacent maps of Crateria and Chozodia. It is seen exclusively in Metroid: Zero Mission. Description The Chozo Ruins consist of many temples, columns, and statues decorated with Chozo imagery. The aesthetics are notably similar to those of ancient Egyptian ruins on Earth, particularly with the Chozo hieroglyphics and murals seen throughout the Chozodia temple, although one unique statue is nearly identical to the Mesoamerican Chacmool. The Crateria Chozo Ruins are largely desolate, consisting largely of only a few crumbling pillars. A small cave beneath the ruins is home to a Chozo Statue holding an Unknown Item, which is later revealed to be the Plasma Beam. Crateria does seem to contain one small temple, featuring statues of Chozo warriors. It is in this temple that Samus Aran obtains the Power Grip, causing one particular column-like Chozo statue to rise to its full height. Doorways to temples are decorated with large carvings in the shape of Chozo heads. The Chozodia Chozo Ruins feature the interior of a massive temple. Samus first enters this area through a room in the Wrecked Ship; it appears that the temple is built directly atop the Wrecked Ship. The Zebesians from the neighboring Space Pirate Mother Ship are searching and plundering the Chozo Ruins, with one Zebesian stealing the Power Bomb from its statue. The Pirate Alarm System is also present in the Chozo Ruins and may be triggered by floating-eye sensors or searchlights. Some rooms are dark, with a small circle of light around Samus's position, similar to Sector 6 (NOC). The highest room of the Chozo Ruins includes the Ruins Test, which rewards Samus with the Fully Powered Suit; once she leaves this room, it is then blocked off by large indestructible blocks. Since the Chozo Ruins are nowhere to be seen during Samus's next mission to Zebes, they were most likely obliterated by the exploding Space Pirate Mother Ship. This may also explain why the Wrecked Ship beneath the ruins is now fully-exposed. Enemies All enemies are only located in the Chozodia side of the Chozo Ruins. The Crateria side is uninhabited. *Floating-eye sensor *Red Space Pirate *Ruins Test (boss) *Searchlight Power Ups Crateria *2 Missile Tanks *1 Super Missile Tank *Unknown Item 1 (Plasma Beam) *Power Grip Chozodia *1 Missile Tank *3 Super Missile Tanks *2 Power Bomb Tanks *Fully Powered Suit Music In Crateria, 06 plays through most of the Chozo Ruins. The rightmost area of the Chozo Ruins, which connects directly to the temple in Chozodia, plays 07 instead. In Chozodia, the Chozo Ruins largely use the same music as the Space Pirate Mother Ship. This means that a remix of Wrecked Ship plays if Samus has not yet been detected; one of two variations of Crateria - The Space Pirates Appear plays if she has already been detected; and a triumphant reprise of Brinstar (Metroid) plays after she acquires the Fully Powered Suit. The room leading to the Ruins Test features a unique ambient theme that is not heard anywhere else, including the Sound Test. Trivia *As a sub-area, the Chozo Ruins are given an area title card but do not have a separate map. The Chozo Ruins share this distinction with the Space Pirate Mother Ship. *On the Crateria and Chozodia maps, the Chozo Ruins consist entirely of green rooms, indicating that these are unexplored areas. Gallery MZM Chozo Ruins Crateria Pillars.gif|The Chozo Ruins in Crateria MZM Chozo Ruins Crateria Broken Statue.gif|A broken Chozo warrior statue in Crateria Item powergrip.gif|Samus acquires the Power Grip Eye scanners.gif|The Chozo Ruins in Chozodia MZM Chozo Ruins Chozodia Zebesian.gif|Samus hiding from a Zebesian MZM Chozo Ruins Chozodia Dark Room.gif|A dark room in Chozodia MZM Chozo Ruins Chozodia Chacmool.png|The Chacmool-style Chozo Statue Fully Powered Suit.gif|The Ruins Test Category:Zebes Category:Crateria Category:Chozodia Category:Chozo Category:Desert/Ruins areas